MPHFPC one-shots collection
by peculiar.ravenclaw
Summary: A series of MPHFPC one-shots. All of these take place in the book universe (sorry movie fans!), and they all include Miss Peregrine because I love her and she is the best character in my opinion.
1. #1: Why She Wore Black

Author's note* Hi guys I'm working on some mphfpc one shots. It's all going to be about (or at least include) miss p because she's the best and I love her. These are also all book-based.

_September 3, 1940. Present day: June 24, 1956_

Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine was knitting a scarf when one of her wards approached her.

"Miss Peregrine, may I leave the loop and briefly visit the present?" he asked.

Miss Peregrine considered what he asked her. He had been very well-behaved recently. He completed his chores (without reminders), and was extra attentive in his studies. This helped Miss Peregrine arrive at her decision.

"Yes, Mr. Bruntley, you may go. Do not spend any more than two hours in the present. We cannot risk you aging forward.Also, be sure to watch the shadows. Be on the lookout for hollowgast. Do you understand?" she replied, with a serious tone in her voice. She looked Victor right in the eyes to ensure he wouldn't lie to her.

"Yes, Miss Peregrine. I understand," Victor replied. Miss Peregrine gave him a small smile. Victor turned and left the room. Miss Peregrine continued knitting.

Miss Peregrine checked her pocketwatch frequently to make sure Victor returned on time. The two hours passed. Miss Peregrine wondered why Victor was late. Perhaps he accidentally spent too long exploring modern Cairnholm and miscalculated the return time. Poor time management was unacceptable, of course, but not uncommon with children. So, she waited for Victor.

It was thirty minutes after Victor was supposed to be home, and Miss Peregrine was getting worried. While her charges could have poor time management skills, it was unlike any of them, especially Victor, to be so late. She frowned at her pocketwatch and closed it. She pulled herself up from the couch and limped out of the sitting room and to the large staircase of the house she shared with her children.

"Miss Bloom! Please come downstairs at once!" she called. Emma Bloom rushed down the stairs.

"Do you need something, Miss Peregrine?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I do. Mr. Bruntley was supposed to return home thirty minutes ago. Do you have any idea why he may want to dawdle in his return from the present?"

"Er..." Emma shifted uneasily. "Victor may or may not have said he wanted to leave the loop. He was feeling trapped here, just like Abe. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Miss Peregrine's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that Victor did this to her. First Abe and now him? She had to find and bring back Victor.

"We will discuss this later. Fetch my black bag and make sure that you older children watch the younger children until I return," Miss Peregrine replied. Emma quickly gave Miss Peregrine the bag. It was a black cloth bag that contained a change of clothes (for when Miss Peregrine needed to go somewhere in bird form). Miss Peregrine removed her glasses and placed them in her bag. She changed into bird form, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor. After using her talons to grab her bag, she flew out of the loop.

Miss Peregrine was flying just above the trees when she saw a human form lying on the ground. He was facing the ground so she didn't see his face. His clothes vaguely reminded her of Victor's outfit that he wore that day. Miss Peregrine flew to a private (yet near the obviously unconscious boy) area. She changed into human form and donned the clothes that was in her bag. She limped as fast as she could towards the boy, hoping and praying that it wasn't Victor.

Unfortunately, it was Victor. Miss Peregrine turned him over and saw that he had several large, deep gashes on his torso.This could only mean one thing. Hollows got to him. Victor wasn't breathing. Miss Peregrine knelt over him, checking for a pulse and trying to wake him up. It was no use. Victor was dead.

Miss Peregrine cradled Victor's body and held him close to her. She began to cry for the first time in years. She thought that it was all her fault. It was her job to protect this boy who was like a son to her (Miss Peregrine loved all her wards like she would her own children), and she failed. His body was warm. If only she had gotten to him sooner. Maybe she could have saved him.

"I told you to watch out for hollows. I'm sorry that I failed you. I shouldn't have let you go," Miss Peregrine whispered in between sobs.

Eventually Miss Peregrine realized that she had to return to her wards and bring back Victor's body. She wiped her tears away and stood up while still holding Victor's body. She managed to limp while dragging his body and her bad leg.

"I hope that Miss Bruntley doesn't hate me after this. I failed as a ymbryne," Miss Peregrine thought.

Eventually, Miss Peregrine passed through the loop entrance and returned to the loop. Emma Bloom stood right by the entrance on the loop side.

"Miss Bloom. You're the person I was hoping to see. What are you doing here?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"You were taking an awfully long time to find Victor." Emma turned slightly and looked at Victor's body. "Is he...dead?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Bloom. Now, I need you to do something for me. I need you to gather all the children in the dining room. Make sure that they do not leave. I want Miss Bruntley to wait for me in the sitting room alone. I want to be the one to tell her the news. Tell no one about Victor. Do you understand?" Miss Peregrine instructed in a remarkably levelheaded tone.

Emma appeared as if she was about to cry.

"I understand," she replied.

Emma ran to gather the children and follow Miss Peregrine's instructions.

Meanwhile, Miss Peregrine took a quock break to sit down. Retrieving Victor's body was mentally and physically exhausting. She knew that she had to get him back to the house, so she got back up and continued her journey to bring Victor home.

Miss Peregrine finally got back to the house. She wondered where to put Victor's body. She decided to put Victor in his room, so it would be like he was really asleep. It took all her strength (and tripping a few times), but she was able to bring him upstairs and put him in his bed. Miss Peregrine kissed Victor on the forehead and went into the sitting room to speak with Bronwyn.

Bronwyn Bruntley stood up in surprise as Miss Peregrine opened the sitting room door. Miss Peregrine's dress was splashed with blood. Her tired face made Bronwyn worry. What happened?

"Please have a seat, Bronwyn," Miss Peregrine said. She only referred to her charges by their first names in very serious situations. Bronwyn sat down on a couch, and Miss Peregrine sat across from her.

"I have some unfortunate news. I was able to locate your brother. Unfortunately, a hollowgast found him before I was able to. By the time I found your brother, it was too late. I am terribly sorry." Miss Peregrine's expression was somber.

As expected, Bronwyn burst into tears upon hearing of Victor's death. Miss Peregrine embraced her grieving ward.

"This is my fault. I bear full responsibility for your brother's death. I failed as your ymbryne. Please forgive me," Miss Peregrine said sorrowfully.

"Did you kill him?" Brownwyn asked.

"Of course not!"

"Then it ain't your fault. You couldn't have saved Victor. None of us were able to save him," Brownwyn replied.

Miss Peregrine smiled sadly. She was glad that Bronwyn didn't blame her for Victor's death, although she couldn't help but blame herself. Miss Peregrine pulled away from the hug.

"Shall we tell the others?" Miss Peregrine asked. Bronwyn nodded.

Miss Peregrine decided to change into an all-black mourning outfit before breaking the news of Victor's passing for the other children. Miss Peregrine still wore her mourning clothes fifty years after Victor's death.


	2. Miss Peregrine and Horace go shopping

Author's note* This portion of the story will take place after Miss Peregrine and the children show up in Florida, but before Jacob leaves on his little "mission". Also this is Miss P and Horace centered because I think they would have an adorable mother/son type relationship.

_Englewood, Florida. Present Day._

Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine sighed as she poured herself a cup of morning coffee. She had not stayed in Florida for very long, but it was exhausting. Between attending countless Council meetings and erasing the memories of Jacob's parents, she felt like she could use a holiday from her holiday. The abysmal wardrobe options weren't helping eirher. She had to wear Mrs. Portman's spare clothes, which were obnoxious and skimpy (in Miss Peregrine's opinion). She couldn't believe the state of the modern world. Suddenly, her train of thought was ignored by a voice.

"Good morning Miss P," a voice behind her spoke.

Miss Peregrine turned around to see who it was. It was Horace Somnusson, one of her wards.

"Good morning Mr. Somnusson! I'm terribly sorry, but Mr. Portman has taken the other children out shopping for modern clothes. It will be just the two of us for the day," Miss Peregrine replied.

"What time is it?" Horace asked.

"It is ten thirty in the morning. I did not ask the other children to wake you, because I know that you had a nightmare," she answered.

Horace always woke up Miss Peregrine when he had a nightmare. She would always make him a cup of tea and sing him a lullaby (despite the fact that he was thirteen years old). This is what happened the previous night.

"Thanks, Miss P. I'm glad that I don't have to shop with Jacob. His fashion sense is horrible! Jacob thinks its okay to go out in public dressed like a vagabond!" Horace said.

"Perhaps I will take you to shop for modern clothes. I do not have any Council meetings today, so I have plenty of time to take you. " Miss Peregrine replied.

Horace's eyes widened in shock. Miss Peregrine rarely took the children shopping. She was typically too busy for that. Horace agreed to shop with her, especially because she was the only person whose fashion sense he trusted.

Miss Peregrine drove Horace to the mall after he finished with his breakfast. They stepped into the air-conditioned building to find a plethora of stores. Miss Peregrine took Horace into a store that sold clothes for both of them. Horace went straight to the men's section and began searching through the dressy clothes in order to find something suitable for him to wear. He managed to keep from vomiting as he saw the huge rack of jeans. What was it with the modern era and its fascination with farmer clothes?

Meanwhile, Miss Peregrine was shopping in the women's section to find suitable modern clothes. She found several black shirts (with high, Victorian style necklines, of course) in addition to several black skirts and pants. Some of the clothing times were quite shocking, but Miss Peregrine was glad that she was able to find decent modern clothes.

"Mr. Somnusson, are you ready to leave now?" Miss Peregrine asked Horace after she had finished shopping.

"Yes, Miss Peregrine," he replied.

Miss Peregrine purchased the clothes that they selected. Sadly, the cashier ringing up their purchases seemed to have no concept of boundaries.

"Who died?" the cashier said sarcastically as he rung up their purchases.

"If you must know, it was fashion. And look! You're wearing its corpse!" Horace retorted.

The cashier's face turned red with embarassment. He quickly lowered his head to avoid Horace's gaze and finished the rest of the transaction in silence. Miss Peregrine shot Horace a death glare, but she couldn't help but be proud of him. Miss Peregrine hated seeing rudeness go unpunished. After paying for the purchases, they left the store.

Horace and Miss Peregrine couldn't help being in awe of the mall. There were so many options! The people wandering the mall had everything in the world, and they acted like it was nothing special. Unfortunately, the mall seemed to have too many options. Miss Peregrine noticed a store called Victoria's Secret that had images of scantily clad women on its store front. She let out a scandalised gasp and quickly covered Horace's eyes.

"What are you doing?" a startled Horace asked.

"Some of these stores are not appropriate for children," she responded.

She tried to quickly walk past the store, but she notices something out of the corner of her eye. Was that Miss Bloom


End file.
